Soul Dancer
by LostGirl42311
Summary: Being a part of the Mob is great, especially with my brother & boyfriend. Only challenge is not being able to dance along side with them. What happens when news spreads that the strip is going to be torn down for a hotel by the father of the girl that is winning over my brother's heart. Challenges will faced, sides to be taken. Can we save the strip? Eddy/OC (Step Up Revolution)
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own anything Step Up related. I only own Anna. This fic takes place during Step Up Revolution. **

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

It's a nice hot, breezy day in Miami. Right now I'm in the back seat of my boyfriend Eddy's car parked on Ocean drive with my fraternal twin brother Sean.

"I'm telling you, it's like a 50-50 chance that were going to jail" Eddy said glancing between me and Sean "Yeah, maybe" Sean shrugged and turned to look at Eddy. I couldn't help but giggle at him, "You mean ya'll." Eddy turns in his seat and gives that smirk I love. I lean forward and give him a quick kiss and make my way out of the car but not before flicking Sean in the forehead causing the both to laugh. "Ya'll are going to do great. I'll be watching." They both give me a wink as I take my place on the side walk as a _pedestrian_.

The honking was sounded and it was time, "You ready?" I hear Sean ask Eddy. "You're kidding right?" Eddy replied and honked the signal. The sound of music filled the street. I watch as everyone makes their way out of their cars and do what they do best…dance.

Why am I not out there with my brother, boyfriend, and friends? Good question, let's start from the beginning.

My name is Anna and I live here in wonderful Miami. Ever since I was a little kid all I knew was dance. If being twins wasn't enough, dance made Sean and I even closer. We have an older sister Claire; Sean lives with her and her daughter, our niece, Sarah.

For as long as I could remember, since we were kids, Eddy has been a part of our lives. I guess you could say that even as kids, Eddy and I have always been together. He came up to me when we first met asking if I would be his girlfriend and I said yes. Come on we were kids. As time went on over the years we never were anything but boyfriend and girlfriend and fell completely in love with each other. Sean never had a problem with it because that's all he knew us as. So for almost fifteen years, even counting us being together as kids, Eddy and I have been together and lived together for about two years now.

The three of us would dance with any free time that we had, even at school. It was what made us, us.

Our senior year I auditioned for Windwood, it's an amazing dance company that any dancer dreams of being a part of. I practiced my audition routine a million times with the help of Eddy…when he wasn't being a distraction. After all my practicing, it eventually paid off and I made the company. I was so excited to be a part of something as big as this and our crew.

After graduating, Eddy and Sean created their own dance crew that I of course was a part of called the Mob. Dancers from all over the place joined and it was amazing to see the amazing talent they had. Each one had their own special uniqueness and it brought more to the table with our routines.

A year after joining Windwood and the mob I got in an accident. I was walking home from Penelope's, our fellow DJ, one night and got hit by a car not paying attention to the road, hitting me on the sidewalk. I was out for almost a week and had to have my left hip replaced. It was too shattered to heal on its own.

After that night, I was never able to dance again and it completely broke my heart.

Olivia the director of Windwood was kind enough to let me have a position as her assistant after the accident. She doesn't really ever warm up to the dancers but we always hit it off even with her tough exterior. She wanted me to stay with the company whether I was able to dance or not which was great.

When I'm not working with her I'm at our bat cave that I like to call it. It's where the Mob works out the routines and everything else. Because of my lack of dancing, I'm still a huge part. I do all the costume designs and help Eddy out with scouting out where the next routines will be.

**DaNcE**

I didn't have to work today so I decided to do some cleaning around our little apartment. It's not much but it has become a nice first place for me and Eddy. After being together as long as we have, I am always hoping that one day he will propose. We've talked about the future several times and I know that there is one for us…I'm just waiting for the next step with us.

After folding the last load of laundry my phone buzzes. I check it to see a text from Eddy.

_Hey beautiful, meet us at the beach club. Loves! –E_

I can't help the smile that spreads across my face. I hurry up and get dressed and head to the hotel Eddy and Sean work at.

When I arrive I spot Jason with Iris. "Jase!" I yelled making him turn to my direction and he smiled and greeted me with a hug. "You made it Anna banana," he laughed saying my nickname making me roll my eyes, "Glad to see you too" I replied sarcastically making Iris laugh at us. "Whatever I'm going to dance," I said and went to dance.

I may not be able to dance like I use to but I still have some club moves. I just have to be careful to not do too much with my hip or I'll be in serious pain. Then I'll never hear the end of it from Eddy or my brother.

After a few minutes someone grabbed my waist pulling me to them making me grunt and I twirled sharply ready to push him off but only saw Eddy who looked amused at my reaction. "Ass. I thought you were another perv," I said trying not to laugh "Oh really, it's nice to see you too," he replied with that cocky look. "Let's dance" he added before I could say anything he gives me a quick kiss and spins me around making me laugh. I love dancing with him.

Soon a circle has formed and the boys start showing off their moves. I can't keep my eyes off of Eddy just like when they perform. I can't help but laugh at Jason when he dances, he could be so crazy sometimes. Sean leaves to get a drink and Eddy pulls me back into him and we start dancing.

Not too long later, everyone started cheering so I went to look and saw Sean standing in front of a girl and started to dance and I realized it was a dance off, the girl was good…really good. I envied the way she was able to move around like everyone else I know and love. Before I know it she finished by getting Sean soaked by the beach shower making me laugh but she quickly ran away and Sean ran after her.

Eddy grabs my hand and follows Sean. We found him standing looking around. I stood to his right and Eddy to his left. "Just like that, Cinderella was gone" Eddy said being a smartass making me and Sean look at him. I couldn't help the giggle that escaped my lips. Sean gives me a look and I just shrug my shoulders. "It's ok Seany, the prince got Cinderella in the end." This causes them both to start laughing.

"Come on babe, let's dance," Eddy says taking my hand and I can't help but following him with a big smile on my face.

**DaNcE**

Later that night we all meet up at Ricky's club. He has known us since we were kids. He was always like a dad to us, always looking out for us and our best interests.

I was sitting with the guys at the table watching the video on Youtube, we already had like 20,000 hits. "That's awesome!" I said and everyone agreed with me. "Hey let me see" Eddy said leaning over me looking at the screen of the I-pad.

"Yo, 20 thousand hits in under than five hours" he looked over to Sean and sat next to me giving me a kiss on the side of the head. I hear Penelope 'Aww' next to me, I stick my tongue out at her only for her to do it back. We both start laughing at each other.

"Mercury is already working on his art work for the next Mob" Jason tells us.

"I still don't understand how do you know what he's saying when he never talks" Sean said pointing at Mercury. Mercury is our silent artist. He does all our art work during routines to let the world know who we are.

"See it's Jedi mind power son" Jason started "We're connected, much deeper level, you know I know this guy.." he did a gesture with his hands "Mind to mind, eye to eye" he finished making all of us laugh.

"Sean, we really need to start thinking about this next thing now" Eddy said putting his beer on the table. That's my boyfriend, always thinking of the next thing ASAP. "I agree," Jason added. "We gotta build our momentum, get us more hits" Eddy said "You need contest," Ricky interfered. "When I was you're age I didn't even had the Youtubes" He finished making us laugh. "First of all, it's Youtube alright" Eddy corrected him. "Whatever," He shrugged.

"Check it out Ricky, first page with 10 million hits get a hundred grand," Sean said showing him the I-pad. "Even if you win that money, it's not going to last forever," Ricky answered. "It's about getting our stuff out there Ricky journeying exposure, you make a name for your self that's where the real money comes" I told him and everyone at the table agreed with me. "Exactly" Eddy agreed. "First we get the money," he started and everyone said yes "Than we get the power," at this point Ricky waved his towel and left. "You know what comes next, don't you babe" he asked putting his arm around me flirtatiously leaning in to give me a kiss. I can play this game to. I lean in almost touching his lips and pull away last second, "So when is the next Mob?" I asked Sean ignoring the question. Eddy starts pouting me making everyone laugh at him.

Not being able to take that adorable face any longer, I put my hand on his leg and give him a sweet kiss. That earned a big smile from him. "Soon. Let's not sweat it tonight, cuz tonight we celebrate!" Sean answered than stood up lifting his beer.

"Yeah" I say and everyone stood up and we clashed our beers together.

**Please review and let me know what you think so far. The more reviews I get, the sooner I update.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own anything Step Up related. I only own Anna.**

Chapter 2

I wake up the next morning to kisses on my neck and shoulder. I couldn't help but let out a small moan. I open my eyes when they stop to see Eddy smiling down on me. "Good morning beautiful." I smile and lift my head up to kiss him. "Good morning to you."

He rolls back onto his back pulling me into his side. I lay my head on his shoulder with our arms wrapped around each other. This is my favorite place to be in the world. After a couple minutes I reach over to the nightstand to see what time it is.

"It's almost eight, I need to get ready," I say while stretching. Before I know it Eddy is flying out of the bed rushing around the room picking up his work clothes. "What's wrong?" I ask. "I have to be at work in ten minutes for a meeting. I forgot all about needing to get up early for this." I help him look for his other shoe which is under the bed and tie that is on the bathroom doorknob.

When he is semi dressed, he gives me a quick kiss and runs out. I shake my head at his retreating form and decide I need to get ready myself.

**DaNcE**

Work was uneventful. I was busy all day getting all the audition papers and head shots together for the latest auditions coming up. That is always a fun time. As I'm going through them I come across a picture of a girl that looks familiar but I can't seem to place her. _Emily Anderson. _I just shrug it off for now.

I'm almost done when I see Eddy walk in with all these different emotions on his face. I'm suddenly nervous, he never shows up here unless something is wrong.

I hurry over to him.

"Is everything ok? Is it Sean?" I feel myself panicking thinking something happened to my brother. Sensing it he puts his hands on my shoulders, "Anna honey calm down. Sean is fine; he's probably getting off work now." I release the breath I didn't realize I was holding. Then something hits me, "Why aren't you with him?" As soon as the words have left my mouth his head drops.

"I got fired this morning." I am in shock. "What? Why?" Anger is now all over his face. "The stupid owner fired me as soon as I walked in for being twenty minutes late. He didn't care I've been there for over a year. They almost called security on me." Now I was pissed. "I've been looking everywhere to try to find something but no luck."

I put my hand on his cheek making him look at me, "We'll be fine Eddy. You'll find something and if not I'm sure Ricky will give you something." He just nods.

"When do you get off?" I looked over at the clock on the wall. "Five minutes." He nods, "Ok I'll wait for you in the car. I'm meeting your brother and have spare clothes for you." I smile, "Ok see you in a little bit."

When I get off I change discreetly into a pair of holey jeans and tank top while he drives.

We park on one of the old bridges and see Sean already there. I get out of the car and give Sean a kiss on the cheek, "Hey Seany." He gives me a smile as I hop on the hood. Eddy stands in between my legs as he leans on the car. I wrap my arms around his chest with my head on his shoulder and look out over the water.

"Listen, I want to talk about this morning," Sean starts, "I would've walked out with you but…" "Nah man," Eddy interrupts him, "You don't need to do that…then we'll both be out of the job." I can feel all the tension in his back with the subject. "Listen, we'll do a few more mobs, get the hits, we'll get the money." I can hear the determination in my brother's voice and I feel proud of him.

"Ok?" Eddy sighs, "Yeah ok."

"Alright cause I think I got this next thing figured out." Thank God! I can see the wheels turning in his head as he looks over to Eddy. "Ready to go?" "Thought you'd never ask man," Eddy replies pushing Sean a little. He grabs my hand and pulls me off the hood leading me to the driver's side.

"To the bat cave!" I cheer causing them both to laugh. "Only you Anna," Sean chuckles. I lean over the seat and steal his hat. He tries to take it back when I put it on my head but I just smack his hand away. "Ok children behave," Eddy says sarcastically as he puts the car in drive.

**DaNcE**

When we get to the _cave_ everyone is already dancing. I get out of the car and Eddy puts an arm around my shoulder as we make our way through everyone to the office area up stairs. I take my seat on Eddy's desk as Sean starts to tell us his plan.

"Ok, Ocean Drive was great and got us a lot of hits but this next mob will be a bit more complicated."

He goes on about the Miami Museum of International Art and Culture that he wants to do it at so, me and Eddy are off to do some scouting. We arrive to take pictures to get the idea into a visual.

"Ok so, there two main entrances and exits and a back door that opens to the streets," Eddy told Sean showing him the map on the computer screen. "Let's have the van waiting right outside, that's our escape," Sean answered. "How are we gonna get dancers in and out without them getting notice?" Eddy asked and Sean smiled and looked up at me, "One word man: Camouflage".

I was getting excited now.

After we explained the whole camouflage idea to the others they continued to rehearse out dance moves. They rehearsed and at the same time Sean, Eddy, and I planned everything. We were at the bridge looking at maps while I was working up costume designs. I kept my ears open to know what was going on.

"There's going to be security this time, under the supervision of director Jennifer Gibgott" Sean said lifting his head from the map and looked at me and Eddy "What about music?" Eddy asked and I smiled "I was thinking that Penelope should look to be seeking for a new employment".

Eddy shook his head at me and smiled "This is defiantly gonna get us a lot of hits". "Either way, the Mob is gonna put its own spin on fine art," Sean added. "It sure is," I added. They look up at me and smile. I finished the last touches on my sketches and showed them, "What do you think?" Their eyes got big, "Amazing," Sean said, "Let's get to work."

I couldn't wait to get started. It's going to be a very late night with this happening tomorrow night.

**Please review! I haven't gotten any reviews yet and would love to know what ya'll think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own anything Step Up related. I only own Anna.**

**Please review after reading, I really like to know what you're thinking of the story so far. I want to know your opinions. They are what help keep me going. Thank you!**

Chapter 3

Today was auditions at Windwood which means it's going to be a busy day for me to make sure that everything was prepared for Olivia. She likes things neat and in order.

As people were arriving and stretching outside the studio, I made sure that Olivia's table had everything she would need for today; head shots, score sheets, aux cord plugged into speakers for the ipods/mp3 players, and water.

Soon the auditions started.

I was sitting at the table with Olivia and John, who was right under Olivia with the company. So far the auditions were going pretty well. There are definitely some potential in these dancers. It really makes me miss dancing watching them, just like with the mob. Dancing was my life, my passion after all.

I hand the next head shot to Olivia. She takes it looking it over for a moment before calling her up, "Emily Anderson." Said girl makes her way to us, handing her ipod to me with the song to be played. I now know why she looked so familiar; it was the girl dancing with Sean at the club…Cinderella as Eddy put it. I mentally smile thinking of him.

I start up her music and she starts. I'm really impressed, I already knew she could dance but not contemporary. Now I'm even more envious of this girl.

A little half way through her routine Olivia waves her hand to me which says stop the music. I hated doing it to them because I know they want to show the rest of their routines they worked so hard on. I know because it happened to me when I auditioned.

Emily makes her way over and I hand her ipod back to her, "Thank you," she tells us. Olivia starts whispering to John about what she thought and I watch as he writes her name down on the list for apprentices. I have to hide my smile to not give anything away or I would get in major trouble.

After everyone finished their auditions, Olivia and John make their way to the group as I start to clean up the table.

"Ok thank you all for coming," John tells them.

"I can only imagine how difficult it is to audition, little alone audition for me. I am not an easy one, I get it," Olivia tells them causing every to laugh softly including myself, "Just ask Anna." I was shocked to hear my name. I look up to see her give me a wink as I give them a smile. "But remember, if everyone could do this, we wouldn't be Windwood."

John then starts to tell them about the rest of the auditions for the apprentices and how only one male and female would be asked to join the company in the end. I watched the relieved looks on the faces of those names that were called, especially Emily as she was called last. I was happy for her.

**DaNcE**

After auditions I went straight to the bat cave to make sure everyone was in costume and ready for tonight.

Everyone looked fantastic that needed their 'camouflage'. I tell you, to get the ones to look exactly like the works of art was a challenge. My favorite was the ballet ones. I can't wait to see them in action.

When I was done checking on everyone I went to get ready myself. I got dressed in a royal purple strapless dress that goes a little above my knees. I got it for mine and Eddy's anniversary dinner last month. After slipping on my black heels, I adjust my necklace Eddy gave me after my accident. It's a small gold anchor because I always tell him that he's my anchor especially with the life I've had. Without him, I don't know where I would be even with Sean.

"Wow." I turn around to see Eddy wide eyed looking at me. I couldn't help but blush. Fifteen years together and he still manages to make me blush. "You look absolutely beautiful Anna." He pulls me into his arms and kisses me passionately making me weak at the knees.

I don't know how long we're kissing until I hear someone clear their throat behind me. We release and see Sean smirking at us. "As much as I love watching my sister and best friend making out, it's time to go." I giggle, "Ok ok we got it Seany." As I start to walk by him he grabs my arm, "You do look beautiful though sis." I smile up at my brother and kiss him on the cheek. "Thanks Seany."

**DaNcE**

At the museum I'm walking around a little when I spot Emily. I make my way over to her but stop when I see Sean make it to her first. I realize that he's asked her here. I go to turn to go a different way when I hear Sean call my name. I look over at him to see him and Emily making their way to me.

"Emily, this is my sister Anna, Anna this is Emily," I give her a smile and a look of acknowledgement crosses her face, "Hey, you work at Windwood right? You were at auditions today." I let out a small laugh, "Yeah that's me." She looks up at Sean, "So that's how you really know about Windwood." I was confused but Sean had an innocent look on his face and shrugs his shoulders.

He starts to lead her to a painting but not before offering me his other free arm. "See now this really isn't a date like I said, my sister is here." I tried to hold in a laugh. As we are walking I spot Iris with his brochure camera and Mercury. "Ok why are we here?" Emily asks. "I thought you could use some inspiration," Sean tells her. Then the music starts and Sean sneaks away as Emily sees the art come to life.

Even though I know what was happening when and where, I was still amazed by it all, it was like being in a dream. I think this has to be our best yet. Emily is not far behind me when we make it to the different areas. The jellyfish ballet was beautiful like everything else. The lights worked great on their costumes.

I make my way over to where Eddy and Sean are. Even in the flashing lights and dark, I can immediately spot Eddy. Right when their done he lands in front of me and kisses me right before taking my hand and pulling me with him to the exit to the getaway van.

When we get safely away from the museum, everyone starts cheering and celebrating.

I was so proud of all of them.

**DaNcE**

Instead of celebrating at Ricky's like we would usually do after a performance, Eddy and I decided to have some alone time.

Right now we are parked on the old bridge looking over the dark water with the radio playing in the background. We're lying across the hood with me between his legs, leaning my back against his chest with his arms around me as he leans against the window. It's my favorite place with him. The background on both of our computers is a picture just like we are now except the sun is going down and we were both asleep. Sean came to look for us one day and found us like this and took the picture. It's my favorite place to be.

"Ya'll were really great tonight," I tell him while rubbing one of my hands on his leg, "It was definitely one of my favorites."

"Yeah, I can't wait to see the footage to see how it all looked." I smile, "Trust me it was amazing. Sean was right about this putting a whole new spin for fine art. You should've seen the director; she stopped the security from intervening." "Are you serious?" I nod, "Yeah, she was as amazed as everyone else. They all loved it."

It got quiet and I started to think about all the dancing I watched today.

Like usual, he can sense when something is up.

"Anna what's wrong?" I just shake my head. I really didn't want to talk about it but I know he will get it out of me. He twists my around so I'm looking at him now, "Tell me sweetie." I take a breath and close my eyes. "I really miss it you know…" I can see the sympathy in his eyes, "I know Anna." "It's not like I'm not use to being surrounded by dancing every day," I look up at the sky, "It's just with watching so much of both contemporary at the studio and ya'll with that amazing performance, I just…"

I had to stop. Tears were building up and a few escaped. Eddy pulls me in close to him letting me cry into his chest. "Why did this have to happen to me Eddy? Why did one of the biggest parts of my life have to be ripped away?" "I don't know." "First dad takes off, then mom gets remarried pretty much abandoning Claire, Sean, and me. And like that wasn't enough…dance." I start crying harder now.

Eddy tries to sooth me a little by rocking us back and forth and rubbing the back of my head. I settle down after a few moments and look up at him. "I'm so sorry; I'm ruining our perfect night." He shakes his head, "There is nothing to be sorry for. It can still be perfect you know." Not understanding what he was saying, I give him a confused look.

Before he can say anything our song comes on the radio; I'll Be by Edwin McCain. Eddy jumps off the car and offers his hand to me, "Can I please have this dance?" Instantly forgetting about my melt down moments ago, I smile and take his hand as we dance together under the stars.

This song really couldn't have come at a better time.

As we're dancing I start thinking about our life together. I even still find it hard to believe that we've been together as long as we have. Who knew that two crazy little kids would still be together fifteen years later? We've had our disagreements and arguments over the years, but what couple doesn't? But there is no one I rather spend the rest of my life with then Eddy. So what if we have never been with anyone besides each other? He is my one and only.

As the song comes to an end, I look up at Eddy to see him looking back with so much love in his eyes. I instantly feel myself blush. He bends down to bring his lips to mine in a sweet but passionate kiss. Too soon for my liking he pulls away and suddenly seems nervous.

"Anna, I know you have had a rough life, we both have and we've went through it and dealt with it together, not letting anything completely tare us down or apart. We were and still are always there for each other. Three years ago when I got the call about the accident, I thought I was going to lose you. I prayed and prayed the whole way to the hospital that you were going to make it. I couldn't imagine living life without my best friend and the love of my life."

I don't know why he is telling me all this but it's bringing tears to my eyes.

"That day you woke up…it was the best day of my life to know that I still had forever with you. I knew things would be difficult for you after that but I was never and still will never leave your side. You say I'm your anchor…but baby you're mine."

My heart is racing.

In the blink of an eye, he is getting down on one knee and I can't breathe.

"Anna, baby, we've been together practically our whole lives and honestly, I can't live without you being with me for the rest of it. Will you make me the most happiest man in the world and marry me?" He pulls out the small velvet ring box from his pocket, opening it to reveal a beautiful yet simple diamond ring.

I don't take a second to think about it before screaming 'yes' and attacking him in a kiss. I don't even realize I'm crying till we pull apart for air and he's wiping the tears off my cheeks. He then takes the ring out of the box and slips it on my finger…a perfect fit. I can't help but kiss him again.

A couple minutes later he decides that we should go to Ricky's and give everyone the great news and I agree. I wonder how Sean will take it.

**DaNcE**

When we arrive everyone is still wired and celebrating. We walk hand in hand to the usual table everyone is sitting at.

"Thought you two wanted some _alone_ time?" Jason says when we approach. I just roll my eyes and look up at Eddy to see him grinning at me. "What's going on?" Penelope asks.

I shrug my shoulders at Eddy which is telling him that he should tell him. So he pulls me in close, kisses the side of my head before looking around the table. "We're getting married."

Silence…a silence that seems forever.

"Really?" Penelope asks breaking the silence. We nod and I hold up my hand showing them the ring. Just like that everyone is jumping around giving us hugs and congratulating us.

Sean is the last one to make his was to us.

He has the biggest smile on his face, "I am so happy for you Anna." I feel my eyes filling up again as I throw my arms around my brother. He pulls me in tight. I don't know why but for some reason I thought he would be upset. "You really don't mind Sean?" I manage to say to him. He looks down at me, "Who do you think gave him the blessing?" We both started laughing. "Thank you so much."

He kisses my forehead and goes to grab his beer. Ricky joins us handing both me and Eddy a drink with his own in hand.

"A toast," Sean starts, "To my amazing sister Anna and my best friend Eddy!"

Everyone says cheers as we clink our drinks together.

Eddy was right, tonight was still going to be a perfect night. Never did I expect him to propose tonight, the one night I don't expect it. I mentally laugh at myself. But it was perfect and I couldn't be happier.

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own anything Step Up related. I only own Anna.**

Chapter 4

Last night had to be one of the best days of my life. We spent most of the night celebrating with our friends at Ricky's and the rest at home. I'm still shell shocked that Eddy proposed last night and I couldn't be happier.

I'm really relieved that today is Saturday which means no work and I get to relax and sleep in.

THANK GOD!

I'm not sure what time it is but the sun has been up for a while and I have the blankets over my face to block out the light. Eddy got up a while ago. I've been awake for maybe ten minutes but I don't want to get up. It feels so nice to just lie in bed for once. Working with Olivia and the mob sure will take a lot out of you, even when you're not dancing.

I feel the bed shift at the end, Eddy slowly making his way up the bed, hovering over my body. I pretend to be asleep as he pulls the blanket off my face.

He starts to pepper kisses all over my face, "Time to wake up future Mrs. Chapman." I couldn't help the huge smile that came across my face. "Mmm I love the sound of that," I say while stretching my arms above my head and then wrapping them around his neck. I pull him into a deep kiss.

Well let's just say I…we didn't get out of bed for quite a while.

**DaNcE**

Later that afternoon we were all at the batcave minus Sean. I standing around with Eddy, Jason, and Penelope while everyone was dancing; doing their own thing.

"Ok I have a new mix I want ya'll to check out," Pen tells us as she hands the head phones first to Eddy. Not too long listening his head starts bobbing. "Yeah, that sounds great." He then hands them to me and I immediately start to sway back and forth. "Dang Pen, this is really good. I love it." This girl has some serious talent.

Jason was currently listening to the mix when Eddy and I notice Sean walking towards us with Emily. I want to say I'm surprised but honestly…I can't.

"Whoa…who do we have here?" Eddy says as we walk towards them. Sean just smiles, "I want to introduce you to someone," he tells Emily. "Emily, this is Eddy. Co-founder of the Mob…and my best friend." I clear my throat causing Sean to look at me as I rub my hand over my face showing him the ring. He rolls his eyes and smiles, "I'm sorry, and my future brother in law." I smile at both of them. Emily and Eddy shake hands and greet each other. "And of course you remember my sister Anna." She gives me a big smile, "Nice to see you again Anna." I nod smiling back, "Same here." I look up at my brother and give him a wink.

"So what is she doing here?" Eddy asks. "Eddy," I hiss in a low voice and elbow him in the ribs but he ignores me.

"She's here to join the mob on our next mission," Sean explains. I was a little excited; I've seen her dance before. I look up at Eddy to see him not so happy. "I got her up to speed about the contest and how things go down around here." I notice some of the gang coming closer to listen in on what's going on. "She can help." I nod, she definitely could.

"Sean, can I talk to you for a second?" Eddy says while walking a little bit away. I shrug my shoulders at Emily and join them.

"Dude what the hell is this?"

"She's an incredible dancer?"

"So what and just like that she's in your circle? How can I know I can trust her?"

I listen to them and know how Eddy is feeling about this; he has some serious trust issues.

"Because I can vouch for her."

"No we can only trust the people that we have."

I decide to speak up as Pen and Jason get closer, "What's the issue Eddy? We've been saying we need another girl to nail the chorography." Jason puts a hand on mine and Pen's shoulders, "You know it's worth a shot right?" "She's actually good," Pen says. I see the emotions fighting in his eyes. "Come on," Sean tells us as he goes back to Emily.

"Can you get her ready in time for the next mob?" He asks my brother. I immediately start doing a happy dance in my head. Sean and Emily look at each other, "Yeah…I think so." "Good," Eddy nods, "Cause you're dancing lead." I was surprised so was Emily. "Did you say lead?" She asked still shocked. Eddy puts an arm around my shoulder and starts walk away with me in tow, "Yeah I did."

I hear people start to introduce themselves to her as we head to the office. I take my spot on his desk and smile at him. When he finally looks at me he has an amused look in his eyes. "What?" I just shrug my shoulders while smiling at him. He actually rolls his eyes as he starts to type away on his computer causing me to giggle at him.

I hear footsteps coming closer to us and see Sean and Emily.

"Hey Anna, can I talk to you for a minute?" I look at Eddy who doesn't look up. I nod, "Sure." I was curious about what this was about.

We walk outside where no one can hear us…strange.

"What's going on Sean?"

He looks at Emily for a moment and then back at me. "Anna, I need you to keep quiet about who she is." I was so confused. "What are you talking about Sean?" "You've seen her file at work." I nod, "Yeah…so?" "Don't you know who her dad is?" I thought about it for a moment trying to remember everything in her file.

Emily Anderson…Anderson, Anderson. I kept saying her name in my head until it hit me. "Wait a minute, are you telling me she's the daughter of Bill Anderson as in owns the hotel and fired Eddy?" They both nod. Holy shit, I could not believe this. "Sean…" "Please Anna." I start to run my fingers through my hair. I look back at my brother and grab his hand pulling him away out of ear shot from her.

"Sean, you can't ask me to keep this from him." He nods, "I know Anna but I really need you too." "He's my fiancé. I can't keep anything from him, I've never been able to. You know that." I was completely freaking out. "I know, I know. But you know that he will completely freak out if he knew who she was." "And he will complete go ape shit on me for keeping something like this from him. I just can't Sean." I was shaking now.

"Please Anna? I'm asking as your brother to keep this secret for me…for us." I looked into his eyes and I could see him pleading…begging me with them. I know how much he likes this girl without him even saying it. I take a deep breath, "Fine, but if this all blows up in our faces…I…I…" I didn't know what to say. "Don't worry…it won't," he promises as he pulls me into a hug thanking me. All I can do is nod.

I start to head inside but not before stopping in front of Emily. "I like you Em, I really do and you're a great dancer…and you're lucky I love my brother otherwise I couldn't keep this to myself." She nods. "I love Eddy more than anything and we're planning to get married…if this screws up and I lose one of the biggest, most important things in my life…let's just hope it doesn't come to that." She looks a little scared but nods, "I understand Anna."

I walk inside completely freaking out in my head. How the hell am I supposed to keep this from him? Not one time have I ever been able to keep something from him. It's hard enough trying to not tell him what I get him for Christmas with his pitiful looks and begging.

I make it up to Eddy's office and sit on his desk and look over the wall at everyone dancing.

Suddenly a hand is being waved in my face. "Huh, what?" I ask look at Eddy. "I asked if you were ok?" I quickly nod, "Yeah, we were just talking about the dress he wants me to do for her," I lie. He just nods, "Do you trust her?" My heart stops…oh shit, my mind is screaming at me. "Yeah, she's made apprentice at Windwood, I've seen her file…it's clean." Oh my God I feel like my head is going to explode. He nods. "She's a great dancer Eddy, just trust Sean."

He pulls me into his lap, "I do and I trust you." He kisses my forehead and I rest my head on his chest listening to his heart.

This is going to be harder than I thought…God please help me.

**Sorry it's been a couple of days but it was my birthday weekend and I spent it at the beach. Please remember to review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own anything Step Up related. I only own Anna.**

**I know this chapter is a lot shorter than usual but I wanted to have some Anna/Emily time. Enjoy!**

Chapter 5

Today I'm going to be working on costumes most of the day; mainly Emily's since the rest are mainly just shirts and jeans. The masks were an easy thing but her dress is going to take a lot of work with how I envision it. The rest of the girls' costumes will be a snap. I worked on the sketch most of the night basically because I couldn't sleep with the guilt on my brain. I showed the sketch to Eddy and he loved it or in his words '_perfect'_.

I could tell he is still on edge with the whole Emily joining the mob thing but hopefully after tomorrow night, it will change when he sees exactly how good she is.

I have Emily meet me at the batcave in an area that is for mainly for me because it's where we keep the costumes and I work with them. The only time I'm really in here is when I have a lot to do other than that, I'm up in Eddy's office.

After getting all her measurements I immediately start working on the dress and get to know Emily a little better.

She tells me about how it's just her and her dad after her mom took off, that's it's always been them two against the world. She quit college to try to be a professional dancer. He dad doesn't like the idea; think it's best to just work for his company. Even gave her a dead line to the end of the summer to make it as a professional dancer or she goes to work with him. So Windwood is her only chance. I feel bad for her an all the pressure she has to deal with from her dad. I really hope she can make the company.

Over all she seems like a really nice girl; I can see why Sean likes her.

She seems to notice that while talking about her dad I glower a little because of the whole secret thing from Eddy and everyone else.

"You really love Eddy don't you?" She suddenly asks. I couldn't help but smile, "More than words can describe." "Ya'll must have been together for a while to be already engaged." I let out a small laugh, "Yeah, we've been together for fifteen years now." I look up at her to see her mouth hanging open. I laugh again, "I know, it's hard to believe. We've been together since the first day we met when we were about six." She shakes her head, "Wow, that's incredible." I give her a small smile. "From what I seen with you two together yesterday and how much you fought with your brother about me…I can really see and feel the love." I take a breath thinking about it all again. "Thanks."

It's quiet for a couple minutes.

"So, can I ask you a question?" She asks me. I don't look up from the dress but nod. "Why don't you dance with the mob?"

I freeze. I really didn't want to have to relive my past with what happened but she deserves to know if she's going to be a part of the mob. Everyone else knows.

"I use to. I even made the company," I tell her without looking up. "So what happened?"

I put down the needle and look up at her, "I was hit by a car walking home one night. Put in a coma for almost a week and had to get my hip completely replaced. After that I was never able to dance again." I look down and wipe a single tear that escaped. "It killed me not being able to do what I've done my whole life. Like my brother and Eddy and everyone here, dancing was my life."

I look back up at her to see her eyes glazed over. I put a fake smile on, "Even though I can't be out there dancing with them or the company, I still get to be around it every day. Does it hurt to watch it and not being able to dance? Hell yeah! I get jealous and envious but I never let it tare me down…usually."

"Wow, I'm so sorry Anna." She croaks out. "Don't be, I'm happier than I've ever been. The mob is doing great, I get to come up with these amazing costumes for everyone, I still work for Windwood, and I have Eddy and Sean who mean the absolute world to me. Plus I'm getting married."

She smiles, "Speaking of getting married…any wedding dates picked out yet?" I laugh, "No not yet. I'm actually hoping we can set one soon."

The rest of the day flew by with talks about what I want for the wedding, how I come up with the costumes, and other random things. Other than the slight set back about my past, it was a pretty good day.

**Pretty pretty please review. I would like to know what ya'll would like to see happen sometime in the story. I would love your input. Thanks!**


	6. AN

Hey everyone I'm just letting you know that I haven't forgotten about the story. My cat knocked a glass of water over my computer frying it. I'll be getting a new one soon. I really appreciate the reviews I have gotten so far so thank you all! I should have you all a new chapter next week. Please be patient with me (:


	7. Chapter 6

**I do not own anything Step Up related. I only own Anna.**

**Look I finally am able to update! Yay! Lol So happy to finally have my new computer so hopefully you will get updates faster and sooner, which is also where your reviews come in. They really motivate me to give you more updates. Now also please keep in mind that I am 8 months prego so some might be spaced out. My plan is to have this done before my baby is born at the end of next month, which I doubt it will take me that long to do this fic. So remember that your reviews are candy to a prego. (: **

**Happy reading!**

Chapter 6

Tonight is Emily's debut with the mob. I know she will do great with them. Today after rehearsal at Windwood we got lunch. She kept going on and on how nervous she is. She doesn't want to let the mob or my brother down. She's also really want to impress Eddy because she knows with him be co-founder of the mob, his opinion matters. I really hope after tonight when he realizes just how good she is, he'll lay off her.

Right now I'm at the batcave doing last minute touches on the costumes. I absolutely loved Emily's dress. I definitely have to make me one like it. After I finished the zipper I went to go see Eddy. I haven't really got to see him since this morning.

I smile as I watch everyone doing some last minute rehearsing.

As I make my way up the steps my hip completely locks up. I almost fall down the stairs but manage sit myself down and start to massage my hip. It has cramped up a couple times but this is the absolute worse. I cringe at the pain while rubbing it and trying to stretch out my leg. After a couple minutes the pain subsides and I look around to make sure no one noticed, thank god no one did. I have some pain meds at home from the first year but never really needed to take them since.

I get up to continue up to Eddy's office with a slight pinch now and then but I ignore the pain. I look at Eddy sitting at his desk and decide that I'm not going to bother him this right now. He's got too much on his plate making sure everything is ready for tonight.

Not knowing that I'm behind him, I snake my arms around him and kiss his neck. He puts his hands on my arms and leans his head back looking at me, "Hey beautiful." I smile as I lean in to kiss him. "Hey love, I figured you could use a little break for a few minutes." He acts like he has to think about it before pulling me around into his lap. My hip gets a small pinch again but I push it off as his lips attack mine.

I'm not sure how long we are like that until the sound of someone clearing their throat breaks us apart.

I look to see who else other than my brother and Emily smirking at us.

"Sorry to break up the love fest but it's time for us to start getting ready," Sean tells us. I look up at the clock and sure enough we have an hour before we have to get to the restaurant. "Anna do you mind helping me with my hair?" Emily asks. I smile at her, "Sure no problem." I give Eddy a quick kiss and skip over to grab Emily's arm. "Please excuse us as we get all dolled up for you boys," I tell them and give them a wink.

I hear them laughing as we make our way my little area.

After I help Emily get ready I get myself dressed. I wanted to look nice as well since we will be at one of Miami's nicest four star restaurants. My dress is strapless and black that flares out at my waist and goes to my knees. Kind of has that salsa look to it, which will be perfect for when we go to Ricky's afterwards. I curl both of our hair and added some red streaks in Emily's hair along with purple in mine.

When we slip on our heels there is a knock on the door. I open it to see Sean. He walks in completely ignoring me and checks out Emily. I smile as he compliments her on how great she looks. I slip out with the box of masks for everyone.

I'm handing them out when I feels a set of arms wrap around my waist. I smile and lean into him as Jason grabs his mask and gives me a wink. I take the last two out for Eddy and Sean and turn around. I feel myself blush as he looks me up and down. He spins me around, "Wow babe, you look amazing." "Thanks." He pulls me into his arms and kisses me. When we pull apart I hand him his mask.

"Where is your brother at?" He asks as he slips it in his jacket pocket. "In my office with Emily." He makes a face causing me to roll my eyes. "Stop it Eddy, she'll do great tonight." "Yeah yeah."

I turn around to see the both of them making their way to us. I hand Sean his mask and remembered that I left Emily's in my office. I hurry up and grab it and head back to them. Her mask is my favorite; it goes with her dress perfectly.

"Ok," Sean gets everyone's attention while clapping his hands together, "Let's get this show on the road."

Everyone starts to cheer as we head to the cars.

**DaNcE**

When we arrive at Entasis, I walk in with Penelope and take a seat at a corner table to the side where everyone will sit. I will be sitting at her table while she mixes it up.

I watch as everyone gets seated at the long table for everyone, with one table on each side. As soon as Emily walks in I can tell that she's really nervous. Eddy looks back at me giving me a wink when taking his seat. I see him say something to Em as she takes the seat at the head next to him. She shakes her head at whatever sly comment he makes as she takes off her over coat.

Pen pulls out her equipment and sets it up on the table. She waits for the nod from Sean before starting. The mob puts their heads down to put their masks on.

Everyone watches as Emily gets up and starts to walk across the table before she breaks into her dance. As usual everyone is in shock at first and then become totally amazed with the way the mob moves. I feel myself swaying and bobbing to Pen's music, which is amazing by the way. I watch Eddy, who is the only one with a fedora on, it's like his signature hat but I love it on him.

Emily is doing fantastic.

As soon as the music ends and they do their final pose, Pen hurry ups packing her equipment as Eddy takes my hand pulling me towards the exit with everyone else. When we get in the car the excitement is crazy. You can hear everyone cheering from their own cars as we head to Ricky's. I sit in the middle between Eddy and Sean, while Em, Jason, and Pen are in the back.

**DaNcE**

At Ricky's the celebration is in full swing. Emily heads to the restroom to change while I sit at the bar with Eddy and my brother. Jason walks up to us, "Hey Anna Banana, want to dance. Ricky's mom turned me down," he says pouting. We all start laughing. "It's because you scare her but yes I'll dance with you." I give Eddy a kiss on the cheek and snatch his hat putting it on my head. He tries to glare at me but ends up smirking causing Sean to laugh at him.

While doing some salsa with Jason, I notice Sean not taking his eyes of Em as she dances with Ricky's mom. Jason spins me out and brings me back into him right when the song ends causing another pinch in my hip. "Are you ok?" I look up to notice concern in Jason's eyes. Damn it, I guess the pain showed on my face that time. "Yeah, I'm fine just popped my ankle on that last turn." He nods believing me. What a relief.

I make my way back over to Eddy who is now alone. I sit on the bar stool and he immediately puts an arm around my shoulders. I look up at him to see him not looking down at me but watching Sean and Emily salsa together.

"You know, if I didn't know any better I would think that you had eyes for Emily and are jealous of my brother." That got his attention. "What? Come on babe, you know I only have eyes for you." He tells me as he wraps his arms around me and kisses me. I giggle. "I know you do." He tries to take his hat back but I pull away. "It looks better on me," I say while swatting his hand away. He gives me that sexy smirk that I love, "That it does."

The sound of everyone clapping when the music stopped got our attention. We watch as everyone makes their way towards us. Sean has his arm around Emily as he looks at Eddy, "Come on you have to give it up," he tells him as he points to Emily. She looks nervous as Eddy puts down his beer and stands up. I'm suddenly nervous as well.

It seems like its forever before he finally speaks, nodding his head, "You did good, really good," as he pulls her into a hug. I feel a huge relief is lifted off my chest for the most part. Sean pulls me into a hug as well as everyone celebrates that Emily is officially apart of the mob.

I pull Eddy into me and bring my mouth close to his ear so he can hear me over the cheering. "Thank you." He gives me a wink and hands me a drink as we all toast.

"To our newest mob member," Sean starts, "Emily."

"To Emily!" We all cheer.

I couldn't be happier that Eddy has accepted Emily but the fear of him still finding out who she is scares me. If that time ever comes, hopefully it won't be as bad now that she is one of us…I hope.

**Please remember to review!**


	8. Chapter 7

**I do not own anything Step Up related. I only own Anna.**

**Heads up, I'm really sorry if this chapter isn't my best and shorter than usual. I'm super sick right now but I wanted to manage to get you all an update for all the wonderful reviews. **

Chapter 7

I could not believe what was in front of our eyes. This could not be happening.

After waking up bright and early this morning, Eddy and I headed to Ricky's to meet up with some of the gang. I was curious if my brother would be there since he and Emily left a little early last night.

When we arrived, Ricky was just unlocking the doors. Pen, Jason, Iris, and Mercury were not far behind us. Talks about how great last night was immediately started between them. I started to laugh at them until I noticed a grave look on Ricky's face.

I made my way towards him, "Hey Ricky, is everything ok?" His eyes meet mine and I get a chill down my spine. Ricky doesn't say anything as he hands me the piece of paper that he was just reading. Before I started to read it, everyone else sensing the tension made their way to us, reading over my shoulder as I bring the letter up.

_**Residents and business owners of the Spring District,**_

_**Something great is going to happen. Bill Anderson of Anderson Global Properties has proposed to the city council of Miami of a new development he would like to make to improve the Spring District including a new luxurious hotel and shops. It will cover the entire strip meaning that all business will be torn down as well as residential areas. **_

_**It will be wise to start looking for new areas for relocation before the development starts.**_

_**Thank you,**_

_**Your Mayor**_

The paper falls from my hands and lands on the floor. No one says anything.

Ricky bends down picking it up and takes a seat at one of the tables. We all spread out around the bar still in complete shock. Eddy is standing behind Ricky re-reading the letter as I sit next to them. I could not believe this is happening, especially by Emily's father. I was scared before about everyone finding out about who she is…now I'm completely terrified. Eddy and I are lucky enough to have a small apartment off the strip but what about everyone else?

This is their homes…this is where they make a living.

A couple minutes later, a happy Sean and Emily walk in obviously oblivious of what is happening.

"What's wrong?" Sean asks when he notices all the grave looks on our faces. "Ever heard of Anderson Global Properties?" Sean and Emily look at each other, each with no worry in their eyes. I tune out Ricky as he explains the whole letter to them. Anguish is all over everyone's faces as if hearing it for the first time all over again. The look on Eddy's face killed me; I've never seen him so pissed before. I could only imagine what is running through his head right now.

"This bar, your home, yours and Anna's sister's shop…all gone." Ricky finishes

"Can you believe this?" Eddy says, "It's the same ass hole that fired me." My heart sinks with more guilt hearing him say that. It's evident all over Sean and Emily's face too but no one else seems to notice.

"This guy can't walk in here and take everything we have," Eddy says as he comes behind me putting his hands on my shoulders.

"Can't you just say no Ricky?" Sean asks as he looks at the letter. "It's not my choice. I'm just like everyone else…I _rent_," He stands up, "A lot of people are making a living on this strip, and it's all going to be wiped out…GONE."

Sean looks at me for a moment but I don't know what to say. The sound of heels catches our attention as Emily makes her way out. Sean follows after her.

Eddy's hands tighten on me as I lean back into him. Mercury sitting across from me just shakes his head.

"We have to do something," Eddy says breaking the silence. As they start to talk about trying to figure it out, I make my way outside to where Sean and Emily are but only find Sean.

"Sean," he turns to look at me, "We have to tell them who her dad is. We can't keep this from them any longer." Sean just shakes his head, "We can't Anna." "They DESERVE to know Sean. The one person that just earned all their trust by becoming part of the mob, is the daughter of the man who is going to destroy everything they have."

Sean starts to pace with his hands on his head, "Anna, it will only make things worse, I even told Emily that after she said she wanted to tell them too." "THEN LISTEN TO HER SEAN!" I yell. I feel myself start to shake and eyes fill with tears.

"Sean you have no idea how bad the guilt has been eating at me before because of this. Now it has completely escalated when Ricky opened that letter this morning." I sit on a crate with my face in my hands. "I know Anna, but telling them will only make things worse." I couldn't control my anger anymore as I stood up and put my finger in his face.

"No Sean, keeping this from them even longer is going to make things worse! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT?"

I have never yelled at Sean like this before.

Suddenly Eddy and the gang come outside from hearing me.

"What's going on?" Eddy asks as he stands next to me. I wipe the tears that escaped as I look my brother straight in the eyes. He gives me a pleading look not to say anything. I just shake my head and sit back down looking over the canal.

"Sean?" Eddy asks again.

"We…we're just figuring out what to do about this whole situation."

Really, that's the excuse he comes up with? I give Sean a look like he's stupid.

Eddy looks down at me, "You ok babe?" I nod, "Yeah, I'll be back inside in a minute." He looks back and forth between me and Sean before heading back in with everyone else following him.

"Thank you," Sean says. I snap my head towards him, "Don't you dare thank me. There is no reason to thank me Sean. This is all going to blow up even worse then we all imagined and it's going to take me down with you when he finds out. If I lose him because of this…I will never forgive you." He nods, "I under…" I put my hand up cutting him off, "Don't Sean…just don't."

With that I turn and make my way back inside. I feel so hollow inside with the guilt as Eddy pulls me into his lap and kisses the side of my head.

What are we going to do?

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 8

**I do NOT own anything Step Up…only Anna.**

**Sorry I haven't updated as soon as I said I would. I left my movie at my mom's house that's two hours away. So I'm going to try to get this as close to the movie as I can by memory. I have watched it about fifty times. So if something seems off or wrong please bare with me. This isn't going to be a big movie related chapter kind of just a filler for now to keep ya'll interested. Hope you like it (:**

**Love yall!**

Chapter 8

This morning I really did _not_ want to get out of bed. I was completely emotionally drained from yesterday's news and the guilt that goes along with it. I just wanted to stay here all day…maybe tomorrow too.

But life seemed to have a different plan for me as the blankets were drawn off of me.

"Happy birthday beautiful."

I look up at Eddy with confusion. "Today is not my birthday." That earned a look like 'are you absolutely crazy.'

"Anna, today is the 16th…it's yours and Sean's birthday today."

I grab my phone and sure enough today was the 16th. "Wow, I feel stupid," I say with a small laugh while face palming myself. "You're not stupid but you are cute." We both laugh as I pull him down to me to get my birthday kiss.

Not to long, he pulls away from me and brushes the hair out of my face. We just gaze at each other for a few minutes.

"Now get up, I cooked you breakfast."

I could suddenly smell the food and did it smell amazing. Completely took my mind off of yesterday as I flew out of bed with a chuckling Eddy behind me.

Besides his dancing, the one other thing that he was great at was cooking.

There was eggs, bacon, sausage links, biscuits and gravy, fruit, and fresh squeezed orange juice. Mmmm.

After I finished it all, I pushed my plate away and rubbed my now extremely full stomach.

"You know, if dancing eventually never works out you could become a world famous chef." He gives me that 'yeah right' look causing me to laugh.

I look up at the clock and noticed I had about an hour and a half before Sean had to be at work. I had today off which I was extremely thankful for.

I skip off to the bed room and get dressed in a simple sundress and flats.

"I'll be back in a bit, I need to go see Sean before he goes to work."

Eddy nods at me knowing what I was going to do.

Even though I'm upset with my brother, he is still my brother…my twin, and I love him.

Every year I go to our favorite little bakery and get a big triple chocolate cupcake with chocolate frosting and bring it to him with a candle in it and he does the exact same for me but mine is always red velvet with cream cheese frosting.

As I'm about to walk into the bakery, I see Sean about ten feet in front of me. We stop and look at each other for a moment before making our way to each other and giving each other a hug. I'm not sure how long we were like that.

Finally he pulls back and looks at me, "Happy birthday sis." I couldn't help but smile at him, "Happy birthday Seany."

"Anna, about all this…" I put my hand up cutting him off. "Sean, not today please. It's our birthday after all." He gives me a small smile and opens the door to the bakery. As we walk in we were shocked to see Ellie, the sweet old shop owner, holding up two cupcakes with candles in them. They were mine and Sean's favorites.

"I saw you two outside and figured I would go ahead and get these ready for you two. This year, they are from me. Happy birthday Anna and Sean."

My heart swelled.

We both walk to her and blow out our candles. Taking a seat at one of the small tables we enjoy our cupcakes together going through old memories as we were kids and how we would always come here. There is not one birthday I can remember that we never had these cupcakes.

"Well, I got to get to work before they decide to fire me too." I give him a small smile as I stand up and give him a hug before he leaves.

**DaNcE**

When I get home, I notice that Eddy's car is still in the parking lot. I make my way up the stairs to our apartment and surprised what I see when I open the door.

"What is this?" I ask when I see Eddy waiting for me with a good sized silver box with a big purple bow on it. "Happy birthday," is all he says as he hands me the box. A huge smile is on my face as I sit down on the floor. Before I lift the lid a small noise comes from inside causing me to jump.

I look up at Eddy to see him shrug with a smile on his face.

I slowly lift up the lid to find the most beautiful kitten I've ever seen. I couldn't help the tears that filled my eyes as I lift him out of the box. He looks almost like a leopard with his spots.

"He's a forth generation savannah cat," Eddy tells me as I start to play with him. I remember seeing an ad about savannah cats before. They're a breed of domestic house cats with a leopard. They can get to be a really good size.

"He's beautiful, baby. Thank you so much." I hurry up and give him a kiss and go back to play with him. For a kitten, he's very playful and active. I can tell he's going to be a tough one when he gets bigger. "Do you know what you want to name him?"

I bite my lip as I think about what to call this adorable but tough kitten of mine. Then it just hits me. "Zeus."

Eddy looks at the kitten for a second and smiles. "I like it, very fitting."

I played for what seems like hours with him after Eddy gave me a big bag of cat treats and toys.

In spite of everything that has happened yesterday, this has been a wonderful day and for once, I was not stressed about anything. This was one of the best birthdays I've ever had.

I just hope that the good keeps on spreading.

**I know it's not one of my best but please review!**


	10. Chapter 9

**I own nothing but Anna!**

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated sooner. Please don't hate me! But here's the next chapter even though it's a little short, I hope you like it. Please remember to review! **

Chapter 9

Today at work I'm all out of sorts. I'm not even paying attention while rehearsals are going on. After about an hour Olivia stops the music telling everyone to take a quick break and gets up. She walks around Emily and talks to her. I try to hear what she is saying to her but I couldn't pick anything up on what she was saying.

I could tell though that something was bothering Emily as Olivia is talking to her. I'm going to take a guess that it's about this whole situation with her dad.

"Take control Emily," Olivia tells her before telling everyone to start again at the top. At that comment I notice Emily going into deep thought. I wonder what she is thinking about.

DaNcE

After work I met Eddy at Ricky's. Later the rest of the gang was going to meet up with us. So I figured right now would be the perfect time to talk about the wedding. I've been dying to get started on the planning.

"So babe I was thinking we should set a date."

I was shocked that he said something before I did. I couldn't help the big smile that stretched across my face.

"What?"

I shake my head, "you just read my mind is all."

I pull out my phone and bring up the calendar. "Around what time do you want it around?" I ask. "I was thinking the fall, I know how much you love that season and the colors."

My heart warmed up with how much he knows about me. "That sounds perfect. How about November 11th?"

He seems to think about it for a moment before looking at me with a smile. "That sounds great."

I was suddenly really excited that we had a date now the real planning could really start.

"I was thinking we could have it on the beach with just the mob, closet friends like Ricky; and my boss."

Eddy nods his head I'm agreement. "You could have the reception here," Ricky says coming out of no where from behind me making me jump.

Both Eddy and Ricky laugh at me. "That sounds great Ricky thanks," Eddy tells him.

"Who do you want for your bridal party?"

I smile knowing its a no brainer for me. "Pen as my maid of honor, my sister for my one brides maid and Sarah for the flower girl."

He smiles as me, "I should've guessed." He takes a sip of his drink, "you know I couldn't ask anyone but Sean to be my best man." I laugh, "Yeah I think he would punch you the face of you didn't. What about your grooms man?"

"I was thinking about asking Jason." I nod in agreement. "Sounds great! Now I just have to ask Pen so I could get started with everything." He actually rolls his eyes but chuckles, "good luck to her." I smack his arm just for him to catch me and pull me from my chair into his lap.

I couldn't help the squeal that escaped my lips as his lips crashed into mine.

I couldn't be happier than this moment right now.

DaNcE

We were still hanging at Ricky's a couple hours later as the mob slowly started to join us.

Pen was so excited and actually started crying when I asked her to be my maid of honor. We immediately started talking and writing down things that needed to be done.

It wasn't long till Sean and Emily decided to join us.

There was a look of determination on both of their faces.

Emily starts going about how we need to stop with performance art and start making protest art starting at the city council meeting for the development on the strip.

Everyone was loving the idea, even Eddy.

"So where do we start?" He asked her.

She reaches into her bag and pulls a hat out much like his saying we're going to need a lot more of those and more dancers.

I couldn't wait to see what they came up for this because this is definitely something so much different than what they usually do. This is for a huge purpose and I know that there is going to be so many supporters behind them in this... well besides the developers but who cares?

It suddenly hit me from what I heard Olivia saying to Emily about taking control... this was her doing it, taking control and helping all of us while standing up to her dad.

Way to go Emily!


	11. Chapter 10

I only own Anna!

Chapter 10

The next few days were anything but crazy. Between the mob working their legs off to get ready for the protest art the city council meeting; making sure everyone has their 'suits' which is a lot especially since we gained more dancers for the cause; work, which Emily was doing really great with since her and Sean started rehearsing together; and wedding plans... well at least what I could manage between everything.

With everything going on its been putting a lot of pressure on my hip so it's been in constant pain. I've tried taking the meds I've had since the surgery but it hasn't been helping much.

The pain is starting to get so unbearable that I finally decided to call my doctor. My appointment is the same day as the protest but luckily it's a hour after its over.

I haven't even bother to tell Eddy or Sean about it because I don't want them to worry or stress over me with everything going on; besides it could just be nothing that some meds can't take care... at least I hope so.

DaNcE

'Meow meow'

I hear Zeus trying to wake me up but I just pull the blanket over my face. I don't need to be up for another thirty minutes.

'Meow meow'

I let him continue for a few minutes not being able to go back to sleep. And I swear that I can hear the annoyance in his meow.

Not being able to take me ignore him anymore he attacks my messy bun that is sticking out of the blankets. He gives it a nice yank making me yelp.

I suddenly hear chuckling. I pull the blanket down to see Eddy leaning against the door way with a very amused look on his face.

"Do we amuse you?" I ask with a smile. All he does is chuckle again giving me my answer.

I sit up pulling Zeus into my lap. He instantly starts to purr.

"Y'all ready for today?" I ask. Today was the big protest.

"Hell yeah, those guys have no idea what they are in for."

I smile at my fiance but behind it I'm freaking out. Today is also my doctor appointment and I'm afraid of the worse.

I get out of bed and finch from the pain. I was going it would go unnoticed by Eddy but no.

"Sweetie are you ok?" He asks with worry in his voice. I put on a fake smile, "Yeah I'm fine my knee just locked up on me." He looks at me for a second to see if I'm really ok or not before saying 'ok'.

DaNcE

I am dressed in my own business like suit but different from everyone else. I walk to the front desk to get information that I don't really need or care about. That's when it starts.

The fire alarm is going off (thanks to my lovely fiance) which interrupts the meeting for which we are all here in the first place.

The performance is absolutely amazing and I just love how they incorporate the robotic business moves into it.

Soon its time to high tail out of there and I couldn't help but stare at Mercury's giant metal man he put together during all that. He really out done himself... they all did.

DaNcE

I've been sitting in the exam room for about fifteen minutes now and I cannot sit still at all.

Finally the doctor comes in.

"Hi Anna, it's been a while," Dr. Tarver says to me. I just nod my head.

"So what has been going in with her hip?"

I start to explain how I first started to get the pinching pain up to now. Explaining all the activity I've been doing, running around wise and how my old pain pills have no effect on it.

After writing everything down while listening he takes me to get an x-ray done.

I'm sitting in his office waiting very impatiently for the results may be.

After what seems like several hours he finally comes in.

"Ok Anna I've got some good and some slightly bad news."

My heart speeds up.

"Give me the good news first." It barely comes out above a whisper.

"Good news is that the plate is in great condition and there is no reason we have to replace it."

I sigh with relief. "And the bad news?"

"We will have to do a minor surgical procedure because one of the screws for some reason has come loose which explains the pain. Your tissue has gotten caught on it giving you the pain."

I nod, "So how will the procedure happen?"

"We will put you under, make an incision about two inches long which will give us access to the screw and the rest. I want to be sure the rest are good so we don't have go through this again. You will be able to go home at the end of the day."

I was so relieved that that's all its going to be.

"We will schedule you to have this done in a few weeks."

I get up and shake his hand. "Thank you so much Dr. Tarver, I honestly thought it was going to be worse."

"Not at all."

I walk out of his office with a little skip to my step. I couldn't be happier that it was nothing serious even though I have to get a small surgical procedure done.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


	12. Chapter 11

**I only own Anna**

**AN: Ok everyone first off I want to say thank you all so much for the reviews. They are absolutely amazing. This pregnancy has been really rough on me and I have been completely miserable. Your reviews have been helping me keep this going. I have a scheduled c-section on the 30****th**** and I want to be sure I have this story done before then. There should only be about three more chapters after this one. Also I still don't have my DVD so please bare with me if what is said doesn't exactly go with the movie. Thanks and Enjoy!**

Chapter 11

Over the next few days everything has been really exciting from all the hype about the protest. People every where; including celebrities have been talking about the mob and what we've done at the city council meeting.

Those who live on the strip have no been anything but thankful. Watching videos of people thanking us for what we've done to save the strip have been so heart warming.

The mob has been overjoyed because we have made it to the number one spot in the contest. We are so close to winning. I know Sean and Eddy are especially really excited over it. I'm so proud of them. They have worked so hard to get where they are.

Emily has been doing extremely well at rehearsals. The last audition to where one male and one female will be chosen to join the company. Emily definitely has what it takes to make it and I hope that she does. I know how much she wishes not to join her father's side and work with him again.

Sean and Emily have been practicing like crazy together to make sure she absolutely nails it. I know right now they are having their last rehearsal which should be over soon. Emily will be coming over afterwards so I can do her hair and make up for the galley that her dad is throwing for the development. Poor Sean has to waiter there too.

"Anna, I'm going to go to the garage and work on some stuff to get ready for the next mob to make sure we get those last hits to win." I get up and wrap my arms around his neck.

"You go do that my busy boy. I, along with everyone else have great faith in you and Sean." He leans forward giving me a long passionate kiss until we are interrupted by a knock on the door.

"That would be Emily," I say as I unwrap myself around him.

He goes and gets the door letting her in as he leaves.

"Hey Em," I greet her, "Ready to be beautified?" She laughs, "Yes ma'am."

After doing her hair I send Eddy a quick text telling him I love him. After about a minute he texts me back but I'm a little taken back with the _"me too"_.

He has never ever responded like that when I've told him that I love him. Maybe he is just busy.

Zeus is on the counter playing with a tube of lipstick as I start to do Emily's makeup. We both laugh at watching the kitten go absolutely crazy over it.

"So Trip asked me to be his date tonight?" She tells me breaking the laughter. "I can't say that I'm surprised." I tell her. "I know. He thinks I'm his ticket to getting closer to my father." I shake my head at her. "He's an idiot." We both laugh.

Not to long later I put on the finishing touches. "There all done." She looks herself over, "Wow you did great, thank you!" I wave my hand at her like it's no big deal. "Do you mind if I change here?" "Not at all."

While she is changing I decide to give Eddy a quick call.

"_What?"_

I was shocked.

"Hey are you ok?"

"_I can't talk now."_

He sounds really cold. I've never heard him sound like that to me or anyone besides when we found out about the strip.

"Ok, I love…"

He hung up on me. I don't know why but my eyes filled up tears. I'm so worried that something is seriously wrong. I don't think he would ever cheat on me…at least I don't think he would.

"Anna?" I snap my head and wipe the tears that have escaped. "Are you alright?" I nod, "Yeah I just slammed my elbow on the corner and hit the funny bone," I say with a fake laugh. Not being able to tell that I'm lying she laughs, "Not very funny now was it." "You look great Em." She smiles, "Thanks, well I need to get going." She gives me a hug and walks out the door.

Not being able to get the feeling to go away I try calling again but after two rings it goes to voicemail. He ignored it and my heart clenches. I dial Jason's number maybe he is with him.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey Jas it's me. Are you with Eddy by chance?"

"_Oh hey Anna. Yeah but we are um…really busy with something right now. I'll tell him you called."_

Before I can even say anything he hangs up on me too.

What the hell is going on?

Not being able to take it much longer I head out to the garage not knowing what I will find.

**DaNcE**

Once I get there it's like a ghost town. No one is here, nothing. I get up to Eddy's office and find it messier than usual. On the two screens were different videos. I click the first one that shows Sean and Emily rehearsing.

At first I think it's no big deal and right when I'm about to stop it, it goes into them talking about her dad and the protest. My heart freezes but I click the second video and my heart absolutely stops.

Its about the development and Emily and how she's against her own dad.

"Oh my God he knows!" I say out loud. Then it hits me, "He knows I know." My knees go weak and I fall to the floor while trying to catch my breath.

I then realize that they are going to mob the galley and it's not going to be good.

I pick up my phone and try to call Sean and Emily but neither one of them pick up.

I dash down stairs ignoring the spiking pain in my him as I try to get the galley before they do anything stupid.

I come to a stop when my phone starts ringing.

"Hello?" I'm say trying to catch my breath.

"_Anna, it's Jason."_

"Jason, where are you?"

"_Listen. It's about Sean and Eddy."_

My heart stops and once again I collapse at the next three words.

"_They've been arrested."_

**DaNcE**

I got absolutely no sleep that night. I was with Pen all night after I got the call from Jason.

I still cannot believe that both my brother and fiancé were both arrested. Pen said that Sean confronted Eddy during the mob and they got into each other faces. When Sean started walking away security grabbed Eddy and Sean try to pull them off causing him to get in the process as well.

And to put the icing on the cake, Jason got an email from the people running the contest on Youtube saying that we were disqualified because they don't want to be connected to anything illegal. They are not going to be happy about that.

Right now we are all outside waiting while Ricky goes and bails both of them out. I'm standing kind of to the side of the group that consists of: Jason, Pen, Iris, Mercury, and a few others.

I'm looking down at my feet when I hear the doors open and the gang steps closer.

Pen is the one to break the news about us being disqualified. Sean just shakes his head because he knows it's not his fault but Eddy tries to argue with it saying its bull shit.

"This is what happens when you decide to take things into your own hands," Sean tells Eddy as he starts to walk away.

"This is NOT my fault Sean," Eddy argues.

I was absolutely in shock. They have never gone at it like this but I knew it was going to be bad once Eddy found out who Emily was. I step closer to try to calm him down but he doesn't even acknowledge me.

"This is ya'lls because of you wanting to keep the secret about your girlfriend. It's yours and your little bitch."

"EDDY!" I yell at him but he ignores me as Sean comes up to him and punches him in the face knocking him to the ground. I'm frozen; I never expected that to happen.

"Don't you dare blame us for your mistake. We didn't tell you because we knew how you would react, just like you are right now." Sean points down at him.

I'm still frozen in place as Sean starts to walk away. I decide to try to help Eddy up but he pushes me away causing every one to yell 'whoa'. This also catches Sean's attention and he turns around to see me in Ricky's arms because he caught me before falling.

"Eddy…" I start walking towards him but he puts his hand up cutting me off. "Don't you dare Anna."

My eyes start to fill with tears.

"Please just let me…"

"NO! This is as much your fault as it is theirs. You knew the whole time and couldn't even tell _ME_!"

I can't control the tears as the fall down my face.

"You don't under…"

"I fucking trusted you Anna. There is no one that I trust more than my life than you and you stabbed it in the back along with your brother."

My heart is breaking as he yells at me. I notice Sean is now next to me.

"This isn't her fault Eddy." He half yells at him but Eddy ignores him as he glares daggers at me.

I take a step closer to him. When he doesn't move I get to where I can grab his hand. "Please Eddy, I'm sorry. I never wanted to lie to you. Please don't be like this; we're supposed to be getting married in a few months."

He snatches his hand out of mine and walks away but not before saying the one thing that completely breaks me, "Yeah, that's going to happen."

I collapse to the ground on my knees as my heart is officially shattered with those words. Everyone who is still there watching the scene is shell shocked.

As Eddy walks away, Sean tries to help me up. "I'm so sorry Anna." I push him away as the tears continue to fall. "Don't Sean. I told you what would happen if you made me keep this from him." I say as I stand myself up. I wipe try to wipe the tears away but they won't stop coming. "But this is worse because I've lost him completely and it's yours and Emily's fault." He doesn't say anything as his face is covered in shame because he knows I'm right.

"Not only have I lost the one person I have loved my entire life who has called off our wedding…but I've lost you as well because of the secret you just had to have me keep from him. I have lost the two most important people in my life. Thank you."

I don't wait for him to say anything else as I run in the direction that Eddy went not caring about the horrible pain I'm inflicting on my hip. I just have to find him and get him to forgive me…but he's gone.

I've lost him…forever.

**Please please please review!**


	13. Chapter 12

**I only own Anna!**

**This chapter is based on the song **_**Ashes & Wine **_**by A Fine Frenzy (other than the part about kissing her lips) It will be going back and forth between Anna and Eddy's POV and even a third POV. Hope you enjoy it.**

Chapter 12

_**don't know what to do anymore  
I've lost the only love worth fighting for  
I'll drown in my tear storming sea  
that would show you,  
that would make you hurt like me  
**_

(Anna) I'm walking around our apartment, pretty much pacing around. Eddy has not made it home and I'm afraid he's not going to. I'm hoping he is going to forgive me and realize why I kept it all from him and say the wedding is back on but…I honestly feel it's really over and that kills me.

I honestly have no idea what I'm going to do. I'm in so much pain; emotionally and physically. Not only have I lost the man I've loved my whole life but also my best friend and brother.

I was always waiting for things to spiral out of control wondering when Eddy was going to find out about Emily but this is not how I expected it to happen.

I lay across the bed and start to do the only thing I can do right now…cry. As if sensing my pain, Zeus curls up to my stomach and looks at me with sad eyes. He's all I have left.

_**all the same,  
I don't want mud-slinging games  
it's just a shame  
to let you walk away**_

(Eddy) I'm lying on Jason's couch still fuming about everything. I have never felt so betrayed in my life. This is Anna, the girl I've loved since before I knew what love was and she kept something as huge as the girl we aloud join the mob whose father not only fired me but is tearing down the strip for his stupid development. How could she keep this from me and for so long? How could I ever trust and marry her if she keeps things like this from me.

_**is there a chance,  
a fragment of light  
at the end of the tunnel,  
a reason to fight  
is there a chance  
you may change your mind  
or are we ashes and wine?**_

(Anna) A day has gone by and I still have not heard from Eddy. Today is the final tryouts for the apprentices at work and I look a complete mess. My clothes are wrinkled, I have no makeup on, and my hair is in the sloppiest messy bun ever. Olivia looked shocked when she seen me walk in this morning but didn't say anything.

I watch as Emily makes her way to do her performance and she looks about as horrible as I do.

"Emily I thought you were doing a duet?" Olivia asks. "I changed my mind…I'm doing a solo." Emily tells her as she starts her dance. I am feeling all the pain she is in her dance. I've watched her and Sean rehearsals and it was great. But without him…it's painful. I look over at Olivia and can see the disappointed look on her face. I know that she's not going to make the cut.

After they announce the two new member to join the company, Emily not being one, I go to talk to her but she tries to brush me off.

"Emily, listen…" She cuts me off, "Don't Anna, I know you and Sean were behind everything that happened at the galley." "No we were not. When I found out I tried to call both of you to warn you but you didn't answer your phones."

"What ever Anna." "Don't you dare what ever me Emily." I snap at her catching her attention. "Sean punched his best friend in the face sticking up for you and my wedding was called off because you made me keep your secret." She's speechless, "I lost my brother and fiancé because of you so don't act like you are the only one who has it rough."

With that I grab my purse and head home but not without tears running down my face.

_**don't know if our fate's already sealed  
this day's a spinning circus on a wheel  
I'm ill with the thought of your kiss  
coffee-laced, intoxicating on her lips  
**_

(Eddy) My phone goes off with Anna's ringtone but I ignore it. This is about the millionth time she has called.

I'm sitting at my desk at the garage. I sigh as I look at the background picture on my computer. It's the one Sean took of Anna and I when we fell asleep on my car at our spot at sunset.

"Dude, you need to talk to her." Jason tells me from behind me.

I shake my head, "I can't…I just can't Jas."

"You have to realize that she is in a lot of pain too right now."

I put my hand up stopping him from going further. "Just leave me alone Jason."

Before walking out he puts something on my desk. I pick it up and notice it's a necklace, but not just any necklace…it's the anchor one I gave Anna. I spin in my chair and look at Jason holding my hand up. "How the hell did you get this?"

"When Anna was trying to help you up after getting hit by Sean and you pushed her into Ricky, this came undone."

I was in shock; I still couldn't believe that I pushed her. I continue to stare at the necklace as Jason goes to leave. "Call her, you know I'm right."

I pick up my phone and listen to the newest voicemail.

"_Eddy…I really wish that you would pick up and hear me out. I never wanted to keep this from you. As soon as I realized who she was I want to tell you but they begged me. Not a day went by that I wasn't filled with guilt. It kills me that you hate me now and that you're willing to throw away everything we have because of this. I love you so much Eddy, and I always will."_

Am I making a mistake?

_**shut it out, I've got no claim on you now  
I'm not allowed to wear your freedom down**_

(Anna) I try to call Eddy again but I completely filled up his voicemail. I wish he would just talk to me.

I'm walking around our apartment looking at all the pictures I have hung up. It's us over the years. The oldest being from when we were seven years old to now. We were all so happy in these and now things are different. I hate this.

I can't stand being in this apartment anymore without him being here. I need to go to the one place that I can be alone and try to not think about any of this. I grab my keys and Ipod. It's going to cause me a lot of pain but I really need this.

_****_

is there a chance,  
a fragment of light  
at the end of the tunnel,  
a reason to fight  
is there a chance  
you may change your mind  
or are we ashes and wine?

(Eddy) "I remember when Sean, Anna, and I first decided to make the mob here. Things were different, easier then." I tell Ricky as we sit outside of his club.

"Things don't have to be different, you are making it that way." "Ricky, they lied to me, they stabbed me in the back. How can I trust them?"

He sighs and shakes his head, "Sean was trying to protect someone that he is falling in love with. He knew how you were going to react. You should understand why he did it, you would have done the same for Anna. You two have been together since you both first walked into my club with your parents. You were just kids but the way you looked at her, even then, I knew you would always be there to take care of her and protect her."

I let Ricky's words sink in.

"You can't let this ruin fifteen years of love and friendship."

He's right.

Without saying another word, I take off to my car and speed home. I try calling her on the way but it's going straight to voicemail.

When I get home, she's not there. I try calling Pen and Jason but no one has seen her.

I sit down and think really hard as to where she could be. Then it hits me…I know exactly where she is._**  
**_

_**I'll tear myself away  
if that what you need  
there is nothing left to say  
**_

(Third person) Anna goes through the back door of the old dance studio she use to dance at when she was younger. It's been run down and closed for a few years now. She does a few stretches before turning on her ipod to _The Lonely _by Christina Perri and does the one thing she has not done in years…dance.

As the music plays she moves her body around the room, putting all her emotions in her movements. Eddy walks in but keeps to the shadows. He is so shocked to see her dance again and it's not in a good way that she's dancing. He sees the pain in her eyes, the tears that stream down her face. All he can think about is that it's fault. He caused her this pain and the pain she is inflicting on herself by dancing.

After doing a jump and twisting her body in the air, she collapses to the ground from the sharp pain that is spikes through her hip as she lands. She doesn't move or attempt to get up, just puts her head on the ground and cries.

Cries for the pain in her hip, the pain in her heart, the pain of loosing everything. Eddy cannot take seeing her like this and runs up to her. Anna, not expecting for someone to wrap their arms around her and hold her tight, she looks up and is shocked to see Eddy. They don't need to say anything as they pull each other close.

They stay like that for a while until Eddy decides to finally say something. "Anna, I'm so sorry. I over reacted. I never should have called of the wedding or pushed you away. I can't believe I did that." Anna shakes her head at him, "No I'm sorry for not telling you sooner. I really wanted to tell you but they made me promise."

After a couple of minutes they get up and head home, so relived to have each other back in their lives.

They would never have something like this come between them again. It's not worth losing each other over.

_**is there a chance,  
a fragment of light  
at the end of the tunnel,  
a reason to fight  
is there a chance  
you may change your mind  
or are we ashes and wine?  
reduced to ashes and wine  
or are we ashes...**_

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	14. Chapter 13

**I do not own anything except Anna!**

**Ok I know I've said there was going to be two more chapters but this is going to be the last one. I might eventually add a epilogue but I've started getting Braxton Hicks pretty bad which makes me very uncomfortable which is why I haven't gotten this to you sooner. My c-section is Tuesday but we think I might actually go into labor before then.**

**I'm sorry if this isn't the best but I don't want to leave you hanging anymore. Please enjoy and remember to review. Thank you all for your amazing reviews, they meant so much to me. Love yall!**

Chapter 13

A lot of apologizing and making up happened the rest of the night after Eddy found me in the dance studio. I even told him about the minor surgery I have to have in a few weeks which caused him to get a little upset with me again for keeping things from him. That I should've told him and Sean when the pain first started happening again.

Right now we are meeting with Sean on the bridge for the rest of us to make up.

I'm standing off to the side with the mob while Sean and Eddy talk. I let them get their apologizes to each other while I wait for Eddy to signal me.

He turns to me and waves me over.

As soon as I reach them, Sean pulls me into the tightest hug.

"Anna, I am so sorry. I will never ever put you through a situation like this or any other again!"

I can't help but giggle at him, "It's ok Seany, I forgive you." I look up at him and he puts a big sloppy kiss on my forehead. "Eww Sean!" I squeal as I wipe my forehead.

"So about this development." Eddy brings up which catches Sean's attention and he releases me and causes the rest of the group to come forward.

Sean smiles, "I know we have to do something, this is our home and we are not going to let it get destroyed." We all nod as we listen to him, "I've got an idea of what we need to do."

I smile up at my brother, I can see the wheels turning in his head.

**DaNcE**

Over the next two days we got really busy. Anderson Corporation was giving a big presentation to the pubic for the start of the development and we were going to mob it…Except this time, it's going to be bigger and better then ever before.

We gained about fifty more dancers to help us out; three of them being Jason's friends from his old crew in New York called the Pirates. They were awesome dancers.

Right now Eddy, Sean, Jason, and I are sitting on the stairs of the batcave trying to figure out what to do for costumes because for the first time ever…I had no idea what I was going to do.

And when I thought we wouldn't be able to figure it out, Mercury comes running to us, "I got it. I got it." He says pointing at me before taking off.

"Since when does he take care of costumes?" Jason asks while I'm in shock, not because he figured it out before me but because he spoke!

"Did he just speak?" Sean asks and that when it finally hit Eddy and Jason.

**DaNcE**

It's the day of the presentation but there is one stop I have to make before heading over there.

Last night Eddy and I were lying in bed talking about the wedding when I started thinking how it sucks that I'm here being all happy with Eddy, when Sean still doesn't have Emily. He's tried calling her a million times but she won't pick up.

When asked about what I was thinking about I told him and Eddy, the amazing genius that he is comes up with a brilliant plan for after the mob.

Which is why I am here now at Windwood.

"Olivia!" I call to my boss as she walks towards me. "Anna, good to see you, I thought you weren't working today." "I'm not; I just needed to ask you something." She looks at me to continue. "I need you to come to the development at the strip. Please don't ask why I just need you to trust me."

She looks at me for a second before agreeing to go.

I skip out of the office with a smile on my face.

I hope all goes according to plan.

**DaNcE**

I'm standing with Ricky and my sister Clair as we listen to the annoying speech by the mayor. Every now and then Clair and I will look at each other and roll our eyes. He was being ridiculous.

I look over at Emily to see her looking at me. I give her a small smile but she just looks down.

Bill Anderson makes his way to the microphone and right when he starts talking the mic stops working and Sean's voice fills the air.

"_For weeks now you have been asking, who is the mob? We are Miami."_

The music starts blaring and everyone comes out showing their stuff.

Ricky and Clair are excited and Clair is bouncing with excitement next to me as we watch them.

The whole entire area is completely covered with some kind of dance or stunts going on.

It's absolutely AMAZING!

When it finally ends I meet up with Sean and Eddy giving them huge hugs. They all did great. Then it starts, the music that Sean and Emily danced to. "Go get her," we tell my brother.

He gets up on the platform and makes his way to her. I can't hear what is being said but what ever it was it gets her up there with him. I can't help the smile that comes across my face as I watch them dance together.

Eddy pulls me into him and and kisses the side of my head.

When it's over, everyone starts to cheer for them.

Emily's dad has tears in his eyes as he looks at his daughter. I guess he never really watched the way she danced before.

Moose, Jason's friend walks up to Bill telling him about how we are all trying to stand up for ourselves and that he needs to listen which he actually agrees to saying that maybe there is a way to continue the development but not by knocking everything down but by adding to it. Everyone was so excited to hear this.

If that wasn't enough, one of the guys that Bill hired to work with for the development comes up and tells us how his biggest client is Nike and could use some of the stuff that we have. The mob was ecstatic and Eddy was asking where does he sign.

We are all celebrating when Olivia makes her way forward. I'm surprised she actually came, I tried looking for her before but couldn't find her.

"Emily, I have to say that was so amazingly beautiful." Emily was shocked, "Thank you." "I know we already hired the two to join us, but I think I can make an exception this time and have one more join us." Emily's mouth was hanging open, "What do you say Emily? Still want to be apart of Windwood?" I had to elbow her in the ribs to get her to say something. "Yes! Oh my gosh! Thank you."

Olivia shakes her hand and turns giving me a wink as she leaves.

Not only did mine and Eddy's plan work for Sean and Emily, but all of us in saving the strip.

For the first time in a long time, everything was going great and I have a feeling it's going to continue going up hill for us.

**For the last time, please review my loves!**


	15. AN HE'S HERE!

Hey my loves I thought I would let you all know that my baby boy is here! Tuesday the 30th 8:58 am 8.8 lbs 19 3/4" long with a head full of black hair which explains all the heart burn lol. He's absolutely perfect! had some complications when he was born with his breathing because he had a lot of fluid in his lungs and I couldn't see him for 6 hours! it was absolute torture. He's home and doing great now. when I get a chance I will get the epilogue up for yall so please continueto be patient with me. I love you all!


	16. Epilogue

**After all the waiting, here is the epilogue that I promised. Thank you all for being so patient with me and thank you for all the congrats on my baby boy. He's now a month old and a big chunky monkey. Lol **

**The song in this chapter is **_**Come What May,**_** I thought it was very fitting for everything Anna and Eddy went through. **

**Enjoy!**

Epilogue

(Third Person)

**Never knew I could feel like this****  
****Like I've never seen the sky before****  
****Want to vanish inside your kiss****  
****Every day I love you more and more**

Today is finally the big day for Anna and Eddy.

Anna is pacing back in forth in the tent with nerves.

"Anna, you need to calm down," Penelope tells her. "I can't, I'm to nervous. What if he changes his mind when he sees me? What if he decides that I'm not worth spending the rest of his life with?"

Penelope and Clair look at each other and can't help but smile. They both pull her down into a chair and kneel in front of her.

"Ok first you just need to breath," Clair starts taking deep breaths which thankfully Anna starts to copy.

"Anna, listen," Penelope starts. Anna listens while still taking deep breaths copying her sister, "There is no one that Eddy loves more than you. You have been together for fifteen years. How many people can say they get to marry their childhood sweet hearts?" Anna shrugs. "Not that many Anna. What you and Eddy only come once in a life time. There is no one more perfect for each other then you two."

Anna slows down her breathing and fights back the tears as she realizes how right her best friend/maid of honor is. "Thank you so much Pen, you too Clair. I love you girls!" Anna pulls them into a tight hug.

Sean walks in on the touching moment. "Can the best man get some love too?" The girls laugh as they pull away. When Anna stands up, Sean can't help but put his hand over his heart.

"Wow Anna, you look absolutely beautiful," he says taking her hands in his. Anna's dress was a beautiful strapless, lacy, mermaid style dress. "Thanks Seany. How is Eddy doing?"

"He's doing great, ready for you to walk down the aisle to him." Anna couldn't help but giggle.

"Ok we better get ready to head out. It's time to get married!" Clair says excitedly to her little sister. Anna takes one more deep breath before taking her bouquet from Pen and linking her arm with her brother.

"You ready for this?" Sean asks her. Taking one more deep breath Anna looks up at Sean, "more then anything."

******Listen to my heart, can you hear it sing?****  
****Telling me to give you everything****  
****Seasons may change, winter to spring****  
****But I love you until the end of time****  
**

Eddy is standing in front of all their friends on the beach waiting for Anna come out. The sun is starting to set making it a beautiful setting for their beach wedding.

Jason is already standing beside Eddy as the music starts up.

Clair starts walking with Pen right behind her. Sarah makes her way down the beach following as the flower girl.

The music changes making everyone rise.

Eddy takes a deep breath as his heart stops when he sees Anna walking with her brother. He's never seen her look more beautiful. Both Anna and Eddy have the biggest smiles on their faces.

Suddenly the memory of first meeting comes to both their minds.

******Come what may****  
****Come what may****  
****I will love you until my dying day**

_Flashback fifteen years ago_

"Come on kids!" Anna and Sean's dad calls out to them as they make their way to their parents best friends club. A six year old Anna and Sean were play wrestling their way from the car to Ricky's club following their mom and dad.

"Hey kids," Ricky greets them as they enter. Anna runs up to Ricky giving him a hug. "Hey Bill, I want you to meet the Chapman's," Ricky points to a couple sitting at the table with him, "They just recently moved here."

Everyone introduces themselves to each other. "Sean, Anna, we have a son your age. He's in the restroom right…never mind here he comes." Anna and Sean turn to see said boy walking towards them.

Eddy notices a group of people with his parents after he gets out of the restroom. Two of them being kids. As he makes his way over he notices the girl is really pretty.

"Eddy sweetie, this is Sean and Anna." Sean immediately starts talking with Eddy and become best friends right off the bat. Anna doesn't say much as she watches her brother and Eddy.

"Sean come here please," their dad calls for them leaving Anna and Eddy alone.

"You don't talk much do you?" Eddy asks. Anna shrugs her shoulders. Eddy sits down next to her. "I think you are the prettiest girl I ever seen. Want to be my girlfriend?" Anna couldn't help the giggle that escaped as she says yes. Eddy starts smiling and grabs her hand pulling her with him towards everyone.

"Hey Sean guess what!" Sean looks at Eddy, "Your sister is my girlfriend!" The parents and Ricky start chuckling. "Cool, maybe you will get married one day and we can be brothers."

This caused the parents to laugh some more.

Eddy pulls Anna into a hug and kisses her cheek, "I hope so."

****

**Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place****  
****Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace****  
****Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste****  
****It all revolves around you**

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today," the minister starts. Anna and Eddy tune him out a little while they gaze lovingly into each others eyes.

"Eddy do you take Anna to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

Eddy smiles, "I do."

"Anna do you take Eddy to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

Anna couldn't help the excitement as she says, "You bet I do," causing some giggles in the crowd.

After exchanging the rings they were pronounced husband and wife. Eddy dips Anna as he kisses her deeply and passionately causing all their friends to howl and whistle.

******And there's no mountain too high****  
****No river too wide****  
****Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side****  
****Storm clouds may gather,****  
****And stars may collide****  
****But I love you (I love you)****  
****Until the end of time(until the end of time)****  
**

Everyone gathered together at Ricky's for the reception. After sharing their first dance, everyone made their rounds to congratulate the newly weds.

Eddy started beaming when his parents made their way to them next. He hasn't seen much of them since they moved to Georgia last year.

Mrs. Chapman pulls both of them into a hug with tears in her eyes. She looks pulls away and holds Anna at arms length, "It seems like it was only yesterday that we came here for the first time and Eddy announced that you were his girlfriend." Anna felt tears come to her eyes, "Even then I always pictured you becoming apart of our family and now you officially are." She pulls Anna back into her arms as tears escape her eyes.

Anna felt her heart swell from the love from her now mother in-law.

Eddy and Mr. Chapman watched them with smiles on their faces.

******Come what may****  
****Come what may****  
****I will love you until my dying day**

"May I have this dance?" Anna and Eddy look up at Sean from where they are sitting. Anna smiles, "Of course." Sean leads her to the dance floor and pulls her into his arms.

They dance for a little bit before Sean breaks the silence. "I'm really happy for you Anna." For what feels like the hundredth time, Anna had tears in her eyes. "Thank you Seany. And thank you for walking me down the aisle today." He smiles down at his twin, "I was honored. I love you so much sis." Anna pulls him into a tight hug as the song ends. "I love you to bro."****

**Oh, come what may, come what may****  
****I will love you, Oh I will love you****  
****Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place****  
**

The reception was coming to an end and it was time for the newly weds to leave for their honeymoon.

Everyone starts blowing bubbles at the couple as they make their way to Eddy's car where Sean is waiting for the both of them. He pulls Eddy into a brotherly hug. "Take care of my sister." Eddy smiles at his best friend and now brother, "always have, always will." Next he pulls Anna into him, "I love you Anna," is all he says. Anna has a single tear escape as she tells him she loves him too.

Eddy and Anna get in the car driving away as they wave goodbye to everyone as the leave to start their new life together.

******Come what may****  
****Come what may****  
****I will love you until my dying day**

_The End!_

_**For the final time, please review.**_


	17. New fic?

** NEW STEP UP FIC?**

**So I was thinking that since my Step Up Fic was the most popular out of all my other ones that I should do another one. I kinda have a story working in my head right now for Step Up 3, a Kid Darkness/oc starting before the movie and working it way into the movie. What do yall think?**


	18. The Light to My Darkness

**New Step Up fic is up!**

**The Light to My Darkness**

**Kid Darkness/oc**

**Be sure to check it out!**


End file.
